Meeting of souls
by EvoScott5
Summary: When Scott and Rogue admit their feelings for each other will Kitty admit her feelings for Kurt and will Jean start seeing something in a
1. Summary

Meeting of Souls  
  
Summary  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
This is a story that is an alternate universe of the evo story. It will contain the following pairings: Kitty/Kurt, Rogue/Scott, and Jean/Ben. Ben is an OC of mine that I based off of myself and is the only character I own. The rest are owned by Marvel Comics. This is my first attempt at writing a story of any kind outside of school so I will therefore ignore all flames and negative criticism. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as your opinions, but again keep that part friendly. The name I am writing under is my AIM sn. This story takes place before HexFactor. Just a note to those of you who know me. While Jean/Scott is a pair that I believe Marvel should not ever mess with, we fans do have the choice to have pairings of our choosing. With that said, on to the summary.  
  
When Scott accepts his feelings for Rogue and she admits her's for him, it starts a wave of romances at the institute. Kurt and Amanda break up causing Kitty to admit her feelings for Kurt. Jean finally opens her eyes to what she has lost as well as to what kind of guy Duncan really is and dumps the jerk, yes they are still together at the beginning of this story. Jean soon finds that although she loves Scott, she has unbeknown to even herself, developed feelings for Ben. She has never met him face to face, only talked to him over the phone and the net due to Ben's attending of Bayville University, only 20 minutes from the Institute. But when Spring Break comes what will happen to the two?  
  
Warning: I am Christian so there will be references to God and other aspects of the Christian faith. Also may contain sex. Which if that offends some don't read it.  
  
"" = denotes speech  
  
** = denotes thoughts 


	2. Chapter 1

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 1  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Jean exited her room and slowly made her way towards the stairs at the end of the main hallway. When she got close to Rogue and Kitty's room she saw something that caused jealousy, hurt, anger, and a whole bunch of other emotions to course through her. Standing outside the room was Scott and Rogue sharing a tender, passionate kiss.  
  
Jean had no clue when Rogue had learned to control her powers but it must have been in the past few days. She ran to her room and slammed the door, tears welling up in her eyes. *How could he do this to me?* Jean asked herself. It didn't take Jean long to figure it out. She had strung Scott along while she dated Duncan Matthews, the biggest jerk at Bayville High. She had pushed him away and now it was to late.  
  
Kitty had exited the girls bathroom and seen the whole thing. Scott and Rogue kissing, the hurt look on Jean's face and then Jean fleeing to her room. She followed Jean to her room and knocked on the door. "Jean?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Come on Jean, it's Kitty. Like let me in, please?" Kitty's voice was tinged with worry and after a few moments the door opened. Jean's cheeks were red with tear stains. Kitty knew of Jean's feelings for Scott and her heart reached out to her friend and team mate. "I am so sorry Jean."  
  
"What have I done?" Jean's voice was barely audible to Kitty's ears. Kitty didn't speak, she had no answer to give her friend. Kitty could see Jean's spirit had been crushed and she wished there was something she could do.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Jean."  
  
"Yes I did. I pushed him away. I rejected everything he wanted to give me all because I was scared." Jean had moved over to her bed and sat down on it, hugging her knees to her chest. "Scared to accept the feelings that I have for Scott. But I didn't listen and turned him away. I don't deserve him, Kitty. Maybe Duncan is the kind of guy I deserve."  
  
"Stop that, Jean!" Kitty was angry now. "Duncan is a jerk, you aren't. He treated you like property and you like so better than that. You deserve someone a hundred times better than Mr. Macho quarterback." Kitty calmed down a bit and then spoke again. "I always thought you and Scott would get together, like it was destiny or something. After what I saw though, maybe this is God's way of telling you that Scott wasn't the guy for you after all? Maybe there's someone else out there for you?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty. Scott is one of a kind, I doubt any other guy could care for me like he does." Jean wiped away the tears from her eyes and sighed. "Maybe your right though."  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side, it's not like Scott isn't still going to be your friend and all."  
  
"That's true." Jean was feeling a bit better and had made up her mind to break it off with Duncan the next day, which was a Friday and the beginning of Spring break for colleges. "Thank you, Kitty." Jean got up and hugged the younger girl.  
  
Kitty returned the hug. "Anytime Jean. I mean you've like done this for me so many times, I owe you. Oh and ditch Mr. Macho." Kitty said while making a disgusted face.  
  
Jean smiled. "I intend to tomorrow."  
  
Kitty left Jean's room and headed off towards the rec room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt sat in the rec room on the one couch. He looked totally bummed out about something so when Kitty entered she noticed it right away. "Like hey Kurt, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," came the simple reply. Kitty didn't believe that for a second.  
  
"You're not your usual self Kurt, please tell me?" Kurt looked at her as she sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Amanda and I broke up today. Her dad got transferred from his job and so they have to move out west."  
  
"I am like so sorry, Kurt." Kitty hugged him and Kurt found that this hug from Kitty was different.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Kitty had been so kind to him after it came out they were mutants and he suddenly found that he cared for her differently than he always thought he had. He had to take some time to sort out his emotions right now before getting into another relationship and he also needed to know how Kitty felt about him. "Look, Kitty. I just want to be by myself right now, but we can talk later ok?"  
  
"Sure." Kitty had wanted to tell him how she felt about him but it was to soon after his breakup with Amanda. She watched him leave and sighed. *Someday soon I'll tell him.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there's chapter one. I hope everyone likes it so far. More to come soon. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Jean entered the kitchen the next morning and found only Scott there. She wasn't sure what to say to him after what she had seen last night.   
  
"Morning, Jean."  
  
"Morning, Scott."  
  
Scott looked at her a bit worried. "Are you ok? You seem depressed this morning."  
  
Jean couldn't help but answer him. "I…I saw you and Rogue last night."  
  
"Oh," was all Scott said and then fell silent. The silence was getting to Jean though so she spoke.  
  
"Scott I'm sorry. I'm sorry for toying with your feelings for me. I'm not trying to take you from Rogue, I just wanted to apologize. And don't leave Rogue just because I came to my senses. I can tell you love her. I'll be all right."  
  
Scott said nothing for a few seconds and then spoke. "Jean it hurt to see you with a jerk like Duncan Matthews," he spit the name out like poison. "The guy's a jerk. All he wants is to get in your pants and claim he deflowered Miss Jean Grey. But if that was the guy you wanted who was I to tell you differently. All I could do as your friend was help you to see the jerk he really is."  
  
Jean looked at him. "Believe me Scott I do. And as far as I'm concerned it's over between him and me. I plan to break it off today. I just hope you and I can still be friends."  
  
"Always, Jean. Always." Scott hadn't gotten those words out when Kitty, Amara, Kurt, and most of the other students flew into the kitchen and started 20 questions with him about his relationship with Rogue. Jean got some breakfast and ate by herself until it was time to go to school.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day at school, Jean was standing at her locker actually having a civil conversation with Rogue about their English paper they had to write. Even though Jean was not in the same class as Rogue and Scott, she had the same teacher.  
  
"Moron at 6 o'clock, Jean," Rogue said.  
  
Jean turned and spotted Duncan coming her way and took a deep breath. "Good luck." Rogue said before heading off.  
  
"Hey, Jean," Duncan said as he leaned to give Jean a kiss. All he got though was cheek and Jean pushing him back. "What?"  
  
"Duncan, this isn't working out. You're not the guy I thought you were and it's over."  
  
Duncan's mouth hung a bit open for a few moments before he responded. "Good joke, Jean."  
  
"I'm not joking Duncan. It's over between us. All you've ever wanted is to get in my pants so you could claim to be the one to deflower Miss Jean Grey, the most popular girl in school. So just get lost." With that said, Jean grabbed her books, shut her locker, and headed to class, leaving a very dumbfounded Duncan just standing there.  
  
Jean was surprised how good that felt. She didn't even feel bad about dumping the jerk. She saw Rogue give her a thumbs up and a genuine smile. Jean nodded her thanks and continued on to homeroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan was sitting in the X-Van, outside of a dormitory on the Bayville University campus. A few minutes later, a young man about 5'5" with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came up to the car. He was 19 year old Benjamin Christopher, codenamed Xerox. He had decided to spend Spring Break at the Institute instead of at home.  
  
"Ready to go kid?" Logan asked.  
  
It was 3 in the afternoon and Ben's classes were done for the day. "Yep all set." He put his stuff in the back and then climbed into the passenger seat before buckling his seat belt.  
  
As they got underway Ben wondered what each of the students looked like. Scott was the only one he had actually seen. He had however talked with Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, and Jean over the net and phone and liked each one of them. Jean however he had developed a slight crush on and had a picture that was more like Kitty in appearance than what Jean really looked like. Jean hadn't described herself very well but he had the feeling that Jean wasn't exactly the hottest girl in girl from what Jean had told him about how she was treated at school. Boy would he be wrong.  
  
"You'll like it here kid, it's a nice place. It is a bit noisy though." Logan informed him.  
  
"How much worse than a college dorm can it be?" Ben asked with a half smile.  
  
"Good point," Logan said and the two laughed. Twenty minutes after departing they arrived at the Institute and Logan parked in the garage.  
  
Ben grabbed his stuff out of the back and then took it up to his room that he didn't have to share. Shortly after 3:30, Ben heard the sound of other students coming back from school.  
  
*Everyone please report to the rec room?* Professor Xavier's voice called out to his students.  
  
Ben took a deep breath and headed down to the rec room to meet the other students.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 to come soon, I hope. R&R please? Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 3  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Ben entered the rec room to find the other students already there. Xavier cleared his throat and everyone got quiet. "The reason I called you all here is to introduce someone who is a student here but has been attending Bayville University for the past several months. His name is Benjamin Christopher."  
  
Ben waved to the others, "hello." The Professor then went about introducing the recruits but before he got to the older students Ben stopped him, wanting to guess each one for himself.  
  
He turned to Evan first. "You must be Evan since you're the only guy here who could be related to Miss Munroe." Evan nodded and Ben turned to Kurt. "The cool looking fuzzy dude there has to be Kurt."  
  
"You really I'm cool looking?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Of course I do." He then turned to the brown haired girl next to Kurt on the couch. "Kitty, right?"  
  
"Yep." Kitty giggled a bit and smiled.  
  
Ben knew Scott already so he looked to the goth girl beside Scott. "Rogue I presume?" Rogue just nodded and it was then that Ben noticed her holding hands with Scott. Ben turned to Scott with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok." Ben now began to look around for Jean. She was the one person he had really wanted to see and was now having difficult time finding her. Then all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he saw some red. Turning towards it he spotted Jean sitting in a chair a bit away from the rest of the students. He froze in place just blinking. The description she had given him hadn't prepared him for this nor did it do her justice. She was gorgeous. *Oh my gosh, she's hot."  
  
Both Jean and Xavier heard his thoughts rather loudly with Xavier smiling a bit at the young man and Jean blushing a bit from the compliment. Xavier cleared the silence by telling the students they were dismissed. The students left the rec room to go do various things around the mansion. Kitty followed Kurt out, Scott and Rogue left together and the recruits split off with the boys going one way and the girls another. Soon only Jean and Ben were left in the rec room together. "Hi," Jean said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So I guess we finally get to meet now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jean stood up and walked over to him where the two hugged. Jean felt something warm shoot through her as they had a brief hug but she couldn't figure out why. Ben had just felt really nervous next to a girl as beautiful as Jean. "So do you like the Institute so far?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's also really nice to finally get to talk to everyone face to face, especially you." Ben smiled at her and Jean smiled back.  
  
"Yeah I know. Why don't I show you around?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Jean and Ben left the rec room to begin the full tour which Ben hadn't really gotten yet. He had only gotten a small tour of the essential things around the mansion, such as his room, the kitchen, and the rec room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott and Rogue headed upstairs to Scott's room where they shared a kiss before sitting on Scott's bed. "So was that what you were expecting when you saw Ben?"  
  
"I wasn't really expecting anything. He was a bit surprised though when he saw us holding hands," Rogue said.  
  
"I think he was more surprised because he was wondering when it happened. He was the one who helped me decide between you and Jean in the first place. Ok, actually he just told me to follow my heart wherever that may lead and to do something for myself for a change."  
  
"So am I," Rogue replied and then kissed Scott softly on the lips. From there the two made out until dinner.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty found Kurt in his room. "Kurt, may I come in?"  
  
"Sure. Something I can do for you, Kitty?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I was just worried about you after what happened yesterday, are you like ok?" Kitty asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Kurt could tell she was genuinely concerned about him and he smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm ok." Kitty didn't seem convinced but she accepted his answer anyway.  
  
"Kurt there's something I've been meaning to tell you for long time now," Kitty started, clearly nervous.  
  
"What is it, Kitty?" Kurt wondered if Kitty did like him as more than a friend and prayed that was the case.  
  
"I know I dated Lance for a while but I really liked someone else more."  
  
"Who?" Kurt asked getting nervous.  
  
Kitty took a deep breath and responded. "You."  
  
Kurt just blinked. "Me?"  
  
Kitty nodded as she moved closer to Kurt. Then something over took them and they just kissed. It was a fiery, passionate kiss and it was all they were lost in it.  
  
"Wow," Kurt exclaimed after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said sheepishly.  
  
They sat down on Kurt's bed and cuddled and chatted until dinner.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter 3. I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 4 done but hopefully soon. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 4  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Later that night Jean sat on her bed in her light blue night gown with her diary open to the next blank page. She thought a moment and then began to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I got to finally Ben face to face and it wasn't quite what I expected. He was handsome although not as good looking as guys like Duncan, ugh, and guys like Scott. He has dirty blonde hair like he said but he has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. A gal could get lost in them if not careful. He's also one of the nicest guys, if not the nicest guy, I've ever met. I took him on a complete tour and found myself showing him places that I wouldn't normally show on a tour. I don't exactly know why though but I have a guess. I think I was trying to make the tour last as long as possible. When he saw me for the first time he was shocked and amazed all at the same time. It made me blush and I was a bit flattered to have a guy as nice as Ben tongue tied over me. Well it's getting late and I should really get some sleep. Until tomorrow.  
  
Jean Grey  
  
Jean put the diary away but took out a notepad having remembered something Kitty had said to her yesterday. She began to write down her name followed by different last names. First she wrote down Jean Wagner but crossed it out right away. She then wrote down Jean Daniels but quickly scribbled that out. She continued to write down names until she had gone through all but two guys at the institute, including Logan and the even the Professor but she had scribbled them out as fast as she could.  
  
The next name she wrote down was Jean Summers and this time she didn't cross the name out it had been the last name she had wanted to have since she had met Scott. Now though it would belong to Rogue most likely and Jean found that it didn't hurt as much as it had. She couldn't be jealous anymore seeing Rogue truly happy for the first time since she met the young woman and she hadn't seen Scott that happy in a long time either. She had decided right off that all the Brotherhood guys were definitely out of the question since Jean didn't care for any of them anyway.  
  
She was about to stop when she remembered one name she hadn't written down. She picked up the pen again and wrote down Jean Christopher. She surprised herself when she didn't cross it out. She just stared at the name and then wrote down another version of the name. Mrs. Jean Elaine Christopher. Jean liked the sound of that. She loved the name and suddenly realized why. She had feelings for Ben that she hadn't even known were there because of her feelings for Scott. Jean suddenly wondered if Ben felt the same for her and made a mental to find out tomorrow one way or the other.  
  
Jean drew one line through Jean Summers, put the notepad away, and shut off her light. She laid down and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ben on the other hand was sitting in the rec room on the couch watching tv. He was not having much luck so he shut it off and turned to Ororo Munroe who was quietly reading a book. "Miss Munroe?"  
  
Storm looked up from her book at Ben. "Please, call me Ororo or Storm, Ben? And what can I do for you?"  
  
"Do you think a gal like….a gal like…." He was having a hard time getting the question out.  
  
Storm smiled. She could see the effect that Jean had on Ben and was able to guess what he was going to ask. "Do I think a girl like Jean could fall for a young man like yourself?"  
  
Ben just nodded and Storm continued. "Yes I do, Ben. The best way to tell her how you feel is to just be honest. The worst that can happen is that she doesn't feel the same way and the two of you are just friends."  
  
"Been there done that." Ben sighed heavily. "Although I had never told the gals I liked them. I couldn't get the words out. For example, I really liked the gal who ended up being the home coming queen my senior year in high school. I wanted to ask her out all year but I could never get the words out. She ended up going to prom with just a friend and I ended up going by myself."  
  
"Good things come to those who wait, Ben. And just give the girls some time. They'll realize that a guy like you is a catch and not some like Duncan Matthews, whom I never did like."  
  
"I know but I feel so lonely sometimes. I see couple together like Rogue and Scott and I reminds me that I have no one like that. No one to share the good times and the bad with." He sighed again. "Thanks, Storm. I appreciate the talk but I don't know. I'm going to go to bed, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Benjamin."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan and Xavier were sitting out on the back porch. Xavier was drinking some tea and Logan was puffing away on a cigar. "I think the other students meeting Ben went quite well, don't you think?"  
  
"Yep," Logan replied. "Especially Jeannie. He likes her, I can tell."  
  
"I know he does, Logan. And I believe he may be just what she needs so please let them have a relationship without you stepping into protect her?"  
  
"And where's the fun in that, Charles?" The two men shared a laugh. "We'll just have to see what happens though, won't we?"  
  
"Indeed we will my old friend, indeed we will."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry that took so long to put up. The next chapter is up as well to make up for that. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 5  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Warning: This chapter contains sexual acts. If you are offended by this, do not read any farther.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Rogue slipped into Scott's room, closed the door, and locked it. Scott looked at her a bit confused as to why she was there but as she got closer and climbed up onto his bed with him, he could clearly see the desire in Rogue's eyes.  
  
They kissed softly while Rogue worked to remove Scott's t-shirt. When it was off she roamed her hands over his well defined chest. When Scott tried to remove Rogue's sport's bra that she wore to bed, she stopped him and removed it herself. Scott's mouth went dry as he saw Rogue's large, C, almost D, cup breasts. Scott had seen women naked before but only because he had to do what he had to do to survive on the streets. This however was the first time Scott wanted to make love to someone. He loved Rogue more than words could describe.  
  
He pulled Rogue to him and captured her left nipple in his mouth softly sucking on it. He thought he heard Rogue make a human equivalent to a purr as he did so. He could feel her nipple begin to stand out and grow hard as he ran his tongue around it. When it was hard he switch over to her right nipple and heard Rogue moan softly. Scott was getting light headed but managed to keep his focus.  
  
When Scott had finished sucking on her nipples, Rogue moved away and slide Scott's pants down to reveal his boxers. She slid them down to reveal his throbbing erection. It was larger than most adult men. It was 9 inches long and a little 2 inches wide. Rogue hesitated only a second before leaning down and beginning to run her tongue around the head of his cock. Scott gasped. He had never had this done to him before and it felt incredible. Rogue seemed to have a natural talent as she slid him into her mouth.  
  
Scott moaned softly as Rogue sucked hard on his cock. Scott felt an orgasm building and it didn't take long for him to cum. Rogue didn't let a drop go to waste. When Scott was level headed again he found himself staring into Rogue's virgin pussy. She was sitting on his chest since he had fallen backwards on his bed. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Go ahead Scott. Have a taste."  
  
Scott licked Rogue's pussy lightly and Rogue shivered a bit from the pleasure. Scott found her clit and began to suck lightly on it as he slid his index and middle finger of his right hand into Rogue's pussy. "Oh yeah Scott, just like that." Scott soon had Rogue worked up to an orgasm and lapped up all of her cum. The two lay together on Scott's bed until Rogue could feel Scott was ready again.  
  
Rogue moved and Scott got a condom out of his night stand. Rogue laid down on the bed while Scott put the condom on. He then positioned himself to enter Rogue and began to slowly slide inside of her. Rogue gasped at the contact and felt Scott's lips on her's as he reached her cherry. He held the kiss while thrusting through her cherry and felt her almost scream into his mouth. He let her get used to the feel of him inside of her and then began a slow pace of thrusts into Rogue.  
  
Rogue had never felt anything like it in her life but the only one she ever wanted to make love to her was Scott. She pleaded him to go faster and he complied speeding up his thrusts until he had found a good pace. The two were soon sweating and Rogue was moaning pretty loudly and Scott was thankful that his room was not near anyone else's room. It didn't take long for them to reach climax. When they came down from their sexual high, Scott pulled out of Rogue, disposed of the condom, and climbed back into bed. He pulled the covers around them and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.  
  
"I love you, Rogue."  
  
"I love you too, Scott"  
  
The two soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes this is a short chapter. More to come when I can. 


	7. Chapter 6

Meeting of Souls  
  
Chapter 6  
  
by EvoScott5  
  
Sorry this took so long to get written. On to the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jean entered the rec room the next morning to find Ben, Bobby, Kurt, and Evan playing Mario Kart 64 with Scott and Rogue sitting on the couch waiting for their turns. Evan was playing as Wario, Bobby as Bowser, Kurt as Yoshi, and Ben as Mario.  
  
Jean watched them play until her eyes fell on Ben himself. She found her heart beat going faster. *Just take a deep breath, Jean. It's only Ben.* She took a deep breath and sat down on the right end of the couch since Scott was on the left with Rogue beside him and his arm around her. Jean suddenly was jealous of Rogue, not because she had Scott, but because she had a boyfriend who loved her and treated her with respect.  
  
Rogue noticed Jean was there. "Hey guys, Jean is here."  
  
"She can be Peach," Bobby said.  
  
"Or Princess Toadstool as she's also called," Ben informed.  
  
"So who are is everyone playing as?" Jean asked.  
  
"Bobby is playing as Bowser, the Turtle guy. Evan is Wario, the plumber in yellow. Kurt is Yoshi, the green dinosaur, Ben is Mario, Rogue is playing as Toad, and I'm playing as Luigi." Scott said. "The winner of each race forfeits their controller and the newest person in gets to choose the course."  
  
Ben lost and Rogue took his place. She switch to Toad and then chose the course. As the race began Ben looked at Jean. He had wanted to ask Jean out but wasn't sure if she'd say yes or not. Also considering his track record with women it wasn't going to be easy. He had never been able to get the words out before, ever.  
  
"Um, Jean can I talk to you out in the hall?" Ben was surprised he could get that out.  
  
"Sure." *Oh my gosh. What could he want to tell me? Is he going to ask me out?* Jean got up and followed him out. Once there Ben stopped and looked nervous as heck. *He's as nervous as I am.* That made Jean relax a bit the same with Ben when he saw she was nervous too.  
  
"Jean I was wondering if…um if….ifyou'dliketogoseeamovie?" He had asked it so quickly Jean had to think a moment.  
  
"W-w-what did you say?"  
  
Ben gulped and took a deep breath. "I asked if you wanted to go see a movie." He said it very slowly this time. His heartbeat was racing like Jean's.  
  
*He just asked me out. He actually asked me out!* "Yes!" Jean said a bit to loudly.  
  
"This afternoon ok?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yes. I can't wait. See you then," Jean said. With that she turned and headed up to her room, a huge smile plastered on her face. Kitty noticed it as Jean paced her and also that Jean had a spring in her step.  
  
*Whoa, what's got Jean so happy?* Kitty wondered.  
  
Jean collapsed onto her bed and shouted out, "Yes!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ben reentered the rec room with a huge grin on his face. "So she said yes, huh?" Rogue asked with a smirk. Ben turned bright red. "I knew it. You did go out there to ask her out."  
  
"You are so lucky, man!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Way to go dude," Evan said, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Guys, let it drop," Scott said shaking his head.  
  
"What, Jean's a total babe. Ben is so lucky!" Evan said.  
  
Kitty entered the rec room at that moment. "So that's why Jean had a huge plastered on her face. You are like so lucky, Ben."  
  
"She did?" Ben asked. *Wow, she's as happy as I am about this.*  
  
"Just don't break her heart kid and you and I will get along real well." Everyone jumped not even hearing Logan come into the rec room.  
  
"I won't, Logan," Ben replied gulping heavily. He just hoped he never angered Logan. Scott had told him about Logan's temper. *Well nothing is going to keep me from being happy over this date with, Jean. I still can't believe I have a date with Jean Grey.*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Again, sorry this took so long to write. I will try to write more soon. Until then enjoy. 


End file.
